The 1st and 2nd Darkness war
by The Shadow Detective
Summary: The Sith have come to Earth now the Jedi must defend their new home and stop them meanwhile Jack must face his greatest threats Darth Desolatios and Darth Sectrilis. this is a rewrite of the darkness war and the first darkness war.


**Jack: this is a rewrite of my second and third stories rolled into one now enjoy I own nothing except my characters and the setting by the way.**

At the Jedi Temple Jedi Padawan Jack Holmes was getting ready for the first day of grade 4 and first day of primary school in general hiding his Lightsabre up the sleeve of his jumper.

"You Look Good" Obi-wan his master complimented making breakfast.

"It's just not me" Jack said standing in front of a mirror.

"You only have to wear that from 7:30 till 3:45 then you can just wear your robes" Obi-wan said the school Jack was going to MEPS which was 15 minutes away by motorbike.

"You owe me a duel for letting Siri talk me into this" Jack said Obi-wan nodded and once breakfast was finished and Obi-wan and Jack said their goodbyes for the day Jack left for the garage and Obi-wan left for a council meeting he hopped onto his motorbike and sped off towards Mooroolbark East arriving he parked behind some trees and decided to show himself around.

"Hello" A short boy with red hair greeted him Jack turned.

"Hello there I'm Jack Holmes new here" Jack said in a way of greeting.

"I am Luke Hilston and I am going to give you the tour around the place" Luke said in reply and once the tour was over they ran into two girls Luke began stuttering.

"H-hello Caitlin" he said face gong red.

"Hi Luke who is tall dark and handsome?" Caitlin asked Alicia stared transfixed by the boy.

"Thank you for the compliment I am Jack Holmes" Jack greeted Alicia turned red.

"H-hello I am Alicia Simpson welcome to Meps" she said hurriedly leaving before Jack could see her blush.

"See you in class" Caitlin said turning to follow her friend.

"Someone's in love" Jack teased him Luke blushed.

"Yeah and I think Alicia is in love with you" Luke retorted and then the ball went and Luke led him to the hall for Monday morning assembly they sat with there class Joel glared suspiciously there was something up with the black haired boy he would have to tell Lord Sectrilis and Lord Desolatios about this after school he concentrated with the dark side and stifled a gasp this was a Jedi.

"How was School?" Anakin asked as Jack walked through the door Jack knew Obi-wan was probably still in that council meeting he went to this morning.

"Fun I made new friends" Jack replied with a spring in his step.

"Who?" Anakin asked wondering who got Jack this happy.

"Luke Hilston Caitlin Barneveld and Alicia Simpson" Jack replied eyes twinkling at the last name.

"Sounds like you're in love" Anakin said with a smile Jack nodded thoughtfully meanwhile floating in the skies Joel walked into a throne room and bowed.

"Lord Oroborous welcome back" Desolatios greeted from the throne Sectrilis at his side.

"My lords A Jedi has come to Mooroolbark East" Joel reported not flinching as Sectrilis turned to him.

"Describe him" Sectrilis ordered voice filled with rage at the mention of the Jedi.

"He had long black hair and black eyes and his force presence was tinged with the Shadows" Joel described.

"That describes Kenobi's current Padawan close to being ready for his trials Master can I go after him" Sectrilis said turning to Desolatios.

"Patience my Apprentice remember the plan on the 7th of February he'll come to us meanwhile monitor him" Desolatios ordered dismissing Joel.

"Yes my lord" Joel said leaving the room.

"My lord will we confront him?" Sectrilis asked Desolatios shook his head.

"The only person who will confront him will be the Inquisitor project black day is only a prototype of the life absorber and a test of how well Kenobi trained him the rest of us will be at the main base" Desolatios said plan made.

"10 times 10 is one hundred" the class said as they did maths soon the bell went and they went to their bags as Jack walked around the school with Luke he spoke.

"You know I have a feeling that we're being watched" Jack said grabbing Joel by his jumper.

"How did you know I was following you Jedi" Joel spat contacts falling out Jack's eyes widened as he saw sith yellow eyes.

"Sith lord" Jack snarled a black blade came from his jumper and he pointed it at Joel.

"This is unexpected you're ability at sensing the dark side is strong" A hooded figure said from the top of a shipping container as Luke hit Joel over the head with a rock.

"Hilston prepare to die" Joel sneered Jack grabbed him and forced him back.

"Lord Orobouros Return to the ship" the figure ordered Joel grumbled and left.

"Beware Padawan of Kenobi for the sith have returned and the darkness war will begin" The figure sneered leaving.

"THE SITH HAVE WHAT!" Mace yelled that afternoon he had told Luke everything after that confrontation now Jack told the council.

"They have returned Master Windu and they had one of their lords keep an eye on me" Jack replied for the 45th time.

"Troubling this is" Yoda said after several minutes of thought.

"If the Sith declare war this planet will not survive without our help" Obi-wan said from what he gathered the Sith were targeting his Padawan.

"Talk to the Prime Minister I will warn him and offer our help I will" Yoda said Mace dismissed Jack and he returned to his quarters.

The sith floated above the Hume freeway the Inquisitor and a bunch of scientist troopers on board.

"Commence project Black Day" Desolatios's hologram ordered.

"Yes my lord Fire" The inquisitor ordered and a huge laser fired knocking down a power line and creating a huge fire.

"You know your targets" Desolatios said and hung up the holocall they fired on Murrindindi and Marysville mountains when the Jedi found out sending ships to help combat the fires Jack flew in the direction of Bendigo there he found a giant ship jumping out of his starfighter and cut his way inside and snuck through the corridors coming across a laser and a huge hole he looked through it the outskirts of Bendigo stood there.

"Would you like to see how our laser works Holmes?" the inquisitor asked the paun gestured to the troopers the laser fired and a huge fire stood roaring where it hit.

"You monster" Jack snarled as their duel began Jack blocked the double bladed sabre easily black meeting red Desolatios watched by Hologram '_this boy is skilled definitely nearing the trials' _he thought as watched Jack effortlessly blocked the inquisitors blade as the laser was about to fire again Jack pressed a lever shutting the doors causing a fire.

"NO!" The inquisitor roared charging Jack blocked the blades easily and with a well timed slash destroyed the sabre.

"Surrender" Jack snarled.

"Never Jedi my life is forfeit anyway" the inquisitor sneered dropping into the flames Jack ran jumping out of the hole he made is the sith ship exploded Jack freefell heading closer to the flames until Obi-wan's starfighter flew underneath him and Jack landed on the wing.

"Nice save Master" Jack said as he jumped onto his own starfighter.

"Come on Jack we've got fires to put out" Obi-wan replied and together they put out the fire in under 5 hours returning to the temple at the same time as Yoda.

"A major victory against the sith you have given us Jack" Yoda said having put out the Dandenong ranges fire.

"Thank you Master Yoda" Jack replied as the rest of the council arrived.

"Kneel young Holmes" Yoda said Jack did so.

"By the will of the force I pronounce you Jedi Knight of the Shadows" Yoda said Obi-wan cut off his braid smiling.

"I won't let you down" Jack said bowing they were in a sombre mood for a few days because of the people killed but soon they were back to normal and before you knew it grade 4 production had arrived.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight Jack be careful and I'm sorry we can't make it" Obi-wan said Jack nodded in understanding as he arrived at the venue.

"I will have fun meeting the prime minister" Jack replied hanging up as he headed for the change room already dressed as 80s man Stetson cravat jacket and vest with jeans.

"Nice Costume Master Jedi" Caitlin whispered he had told her when she started dating Luke so Alicia was the only one who did not know about him being a Jedi.

When it was their turn to go on stage Desolatios watched from upstairs halfway through the song he changed it to his favourite battle music one winged angel by Daniel Lenz music and pounced on Jack who countered with a kick their blades activated and then the two clashed bringing the blades against the others.

"Now it's my turn to fight the famous Jedi Knight Jack Holmes" Desolatios sneered their duel intensified as Jack incorporated the Shadows of the darkened theatre into the fight blades flashed as they duelled Luke had gotten everybody out and Jack threw Desolatios into the wall.

"It's over Desolatios you've lost" Jack snarled as Police led by Alicia's dad arrived.

"No you will die" Desolatios sneered and blue lightning poured out of his fingers Jack forced the energy back with his Lightsabre A policeman fired Desolatios fell bullet in his head it soon turned into a holodroid.

"How Interesting he may be a knight yet he is Master level" Desolatios mused and with that attack the Darkness war had officially begun.

There had been minor attacks here and there throughout the year Jack was not involved in those attacks if he was he would have left the dead troopers in the shape of a middle finger and the words OI SITH YOU CAN ALL GO FUCK YOURSELVES Jack was currently at Alicia's concert she would be singing at Hooky Park and that was when he would encounter the one who would become his worst foe.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY WE WILL PLAY MASSACRE IN THE PARK!" Darth Sectrilis yelled swishing and swaggering on stage.

"HOW ABOUT WE PLAY A GAME OF FUCK OFF SECTRILIS YOU GO FIRST!" Jack yelled back from the crowd.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" Sectrilis yelled into the microphone Jack gave him the finger.

"Did you just give me the bird no one gives Darth Sectrilis the bird" Sectrilis said angrily.

"Gee do you not notice that I am a fucking Jedi you fucking piece of shit" Jack shot back angrily.

"Oh it's on punk" Sectrilis said charging Jack blocked and parried Sectrilis went to charge again but fell flat on his face Alicia stood behind him holding a stick.

"Good girl now get out of here I'll handle him" Jack said she nodded and ran off.

"DIE JEDI!" Sectrilis roared charging their blades flew so fast that all they could see were black and red streaks as they fought across the stage Jack blocked his opponent with ease soon he disarmed his opponent and threw him into the wall.

"It's over Sectrilis" Jack said pointing his Lightsabre at his throat.

"You are so predictable you won't kill me because of some misguided sense of morality and I don't want to kill you because you're so much fun you and I are destined to fight until that one final day" Sectrilis sneered teleporting away in a flash of red light.

"Looks like I've met my future nemesis" Jack mused back in his quarters.

"Well the peaceful years you've been having now don't exist great I'm going to get near heart attacks" Obi-wan said Jack's lips twitched.

"I thought you were past that with Anakin" Jack replied sipping his caf.

"Well now it's back with a vengeance" Obi-wan said they burst into laughter.

To their surprise the Sith did not attack for the next three months.

"They are planning something big" Jack said grimly to his friends one day.

"Bigger than ruining my concert?" Alicia asked Jack nodded.

"What would make the sith plan something big what is their target?" Luke asked him.

"I don't know we would need a spy on the inside to figure it out" Jack replied as a huge disturbance rocked the force he froze and staggered.

"Jack what is it?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"Their has been a great disturbance in the force they killed an important target or pulled something big" Jack said and when they headed to class Jack did some messing around with wires on the smartboard and turned on the news.

"We have confirmed that a bomb was placed at Flagstaff Parliament and Melbourne Central stations destroying the entire city loop the bombs went off after a message to premier John Brumby" The reader said.

"Mister Brumby we are the Sith if you don't surrender we will blow up the city loop at rush hour" Desolatios's voice sounded as they played the message.

"Following the attack prime-minister Kevin Rudd had this to say" The reporter said.

"I know realise my mistake of offering to negotiate with the Sith I now call upon the Jedi please help us and I urge world leaders to do the same" Kevin said soon the message cut out.

"Earth such a beautiful world are you ready for our next lesson this is Daniel Simpson brother sport player and I'm pretty sure an all around great guy" Sectrilis sneered holding his Lightsabre to his head.

"Brother" Alicia cried out.

"If the head of Australia doesn't call this number in 2 minutes I will kill him" Sectrilis said at parliament house they argued for a minute.

"I have to do it" Kevin said ringing the number Sectrilis looked for a second before igniting his Lightsabre.

"NO!" Alicia yelled Jack held her close.

"Mister Rudd run to your precious Jedi kiss your children goodbye because nothing can stop project power not even you Jack Holmes" Sectrilis sneered and the feed cut back to the news.

"After the feed cut out World leaders quickly followed Mister Rudd in his support for the Jedi giving them command of the world's navy to combat this new threat" the reporter said Jack turned it off saddened.

"How many?" he asked into his comlink while Alicia mourned.

"1000 Already confirmed dead 100 people injured severely and 3500 people still missing including Obi-wan" Anakin said sadly Obi-wan had been on the way to meet with the premier at the time and was on the train that entered the loop.

"Keep me updated I'll join you after school Anakin" Jack replied hanging up and sighed.

"Urrghh" Obi-wan groaned as he woke up to rubble the force was holding it off of him and the two civilians that fell with him they were both unconscious he gasped "Siri please be alright" the unconscious woman next to him was indeed his great love she was holding a child with his shade of red hair.

"Master Skywalker look" A workman said as they saw a bubble of rubble Anakin began to lift it but was failing.

"Need some help?" Mace and Jack asked as they lifted the rubble revealing the missing Jedi.

"Master grab them and get out of the way" Anakin called and Obi-wan grabbed the child and Siri and moved out of the way as they dropped the rocks.

"Is that Master Tachi and I think the child is your daughter" Jack said as an ambulance agreed to take them to the Jedi healers.

"We'll find out at the temple now you best rest old man what would our lives be without you?" Anakin asked.

"It's good to see you to Anakin" Obi-wan said as the Ambulance left.

"Right let's continue the search" Jack said sadly as they lifted rubble with the force finding 600 people still alive mostly woman and children some only 3 months old all from the first level of the loop once the rubble from the first level was cleared they lifted up the second level of rubble only finding dead bodies what made Mace break down in tears was discovering the corpse of a 5 week old girl and her mother the search ended with 3900 dead and 703 people injured mostly from suffocation and those on the trains died in the fires that started.

"Tickled a sleeping dragon the sith has" Yoda said as Obi-wan stood with Siri and his daughter Mara.

"I agree there is no way Jack would stay out of it this time" Siri said so far Jack only fought in the battles that involved him now Jack was going to fight when he could.

"The Sith's darkness war has escalated into a world war will we win?" Anakin wondered the whole world had been shaken by the bombing the governments declared a day of mourning around the world people lit candles in memory of those who died in the attack.

"Only time will tell" Mace said he could still not get the image of a dead 5 week old and her mother out of his head around the country grieving relatives immediately signed up at boot camps to fight alongside the Jedi a year later at grade 6 graduation the rest of the Jedi couldn't make it due to the fact they were cleaning up a recent battle the sound feed was hijacked.

"Jedi Knight Jack Holmes for two years you have gotten in our way but beware in two years project power will be complete but that doesn't mean the prototype is complete now watch as George and Gwen Simpson die" Desolatios sneered from the microphone as red like tendrils engulfed them and their skeletons fell Caitlin hugged Alicia as Jack and Luke's eyes widened and a glowing Darth Sectrilis dropped in.

"HEY JACKSY LIKE MY UPGRADE!" Sectrilis yelled Luke charged.

"LUKE NO!" Jack yelled as red energy flew from Sectrilis's fingers and held him back.

"Caitlin I love you remember that" Luke gasped out as there was an explosion blood flew over there on Sectrilis and on Jack.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sectrilis laughed Jack charged and Black collided with red Caitlin picked up a chair as the energy blew Jack back Alicia began checking him over.

"This is for Luke" she said as Sectrilis sent the same energy and she joined Luke in death.

"Sectrilis enough this is between you and me no more people have to die" Jack yelled tears of anger streaming down his face.

"You're right but killing is fun so you're next forget what I said at her concert lord Desolatios ordered your death HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sectrilis yelled sending the energy.

"OPEN FIRE!" John Animus yelled firing at Sectrilis.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Alicia yelled holding Jack up.

"Hello Commissioner with each death we grow stronger but let's end this farce" Sectrilis said as a black energy caught him.

"Sectrilis this ends now" Jack said as a huge shadowy blew him back Alicia watched in shock.

"Impossible you're ruining everything" Sectrilis snarled and blew him back with the force and leaving Desolatios must hear about this.

"Damn it" Jack said she hit him.

"What is with you two of your friends just died and you're going damn it" Alicia said angrily.

"Alicia their deaths affected me to the damn it was because Sectrilis got away before I could avenge them" Jack said back green eyes turning black.

"Jack I can't be friends with the new person your becoming remember I love you but please never change" Alicia said she kissed him and walked off Jack lifted his hand up but she was gone the tears then came.

"Luke Caitlin I'm sorry I failed" Jack said and left the scene headed for the temple.

"You're bravery will be commended Master Holmes" Mace said making him a master.

"I know you feel I deserve the title of master for saving many lives but I feel I like I don't the Sith found a new way to kill and used it on my friends now Alicia has left and I can't protect her from afar" Jack said sadly and left the room the Council watched sadly.

"Someone to send to keep an eye on Simpson we must bring her here if in danger" Yoda said gravely.

"I will do it" Anakin said Yoda nodded.

"Adopt her you will liked you she has always" Yoda said Anakin nodded.

"I thank you for doing this Master Jedi she wants to stay at her home" John said Anakin nodded and once they bonded they began their life as adoptive father and adopted daughter.

"Jack Look out" Siri yelled as Jack dodged a cannon blast from the rooftop of the Limerge building the two Jedi were on a mission to Coruscant to recover lost data from the old archives when the sith arrived the two had already recovered it and were now fighting their way to where Jack parked the Shadow.

"Thanks for the warning but I didn't need it" Jack shot back as he destroyed the cannon with the shadows as they arrived in the hanger.

"I'll warm her up" Siri said running inside as Jack blocked blaster bolts as he saw them gain the familier energy.

"Son of a bitch" Jack muttered running inside and activated the turbolasers killing them and they took off dodging energy blasts from Desolatios and they returned to Earth.

"Taken Coruscant the sith have" Yoda said gravely as they met with the council Anakin attended by Hologram.

"The final battle between Desolatios and the Jedi could be on Earth or on Coruscant" Mace said.

"Or it happens on both worlds either way it will be a fight to the death" Jack said neutrally as the meeting ended.

On the first day of year 8 Jack kept to himself the past year when he sensed two force sensitives at the school something he hadn't sensed since Alicia following it he found a boy and a girl sitting together their names were Mikaela and Curtis as he recalled.

"I sense the force in you two" Jack said arms crossed they jumped.

"Umm thanks" Curtis said as Jack began a lecture about the force.

"Jack" Mikaela said pointing at the window cursing Jack grabbed them and jumped into the courtyard as a missile hit the classroom destroying it.

"Come on back up arrive" Jack said as the Jedi did arrive.

"Jack Holmes the time has come meet us on Coruscant alone or I will kill her" Desolatios sneered as an injured Anakin arrived.

"I'm sorry I tried" he said sadly.

"It's not your fault now protect these two force sensitive students maybe that's why the sith sent a missile now I've got to go" Jack said impatiently running into the Shadow and flying to Coruscant.

"Monitor him make sure he comes to the old temple and than go to Earth and distract the Jedi Lord Sectrilis I will activate project power" Desolatios sneered he was sitting in the old council chambers Alicia sat tied up and gagged in Obi-wan's old seat.

"Jack will end you" she said all though he couldn't understand her because of the duct tape covering her mouth.

"What was that I don't understand you" Desolatios sneered before summoning two troopers.

"You summoned us lord?" they asked.

"When he arrives put her in the shadow I forsee that Lord Sectrilis will be the new emperor consider it a gift for Holmes's victory" Desolatios ordered.

"Want us to sabotage it?" the troopers asked Desolatios shook his head.

"Put her in the shadow than report to Earth" Desolatios ordered they nodded knocked Alicia unconscious grabbed her and left.

"My lord he's inside the temple and I've ordered them to take Simpson to my ship" Sectrilis said.

"Negative they are to put her in the shadow as a victory gift I forsee this battle will be lost you are to kill as many Jedi as you can before my death" Desolatios said.

"Yes Lord Desolatios your bravery will be honoured by the Sith" Sectrilis said ending transmission and heading to Earth meeting his troops there.

"THIS IS JUST A DIVERSION FOR THE JEDI WHILE LORD DEOSOLATIOS DEALS WITH HOLMES WE ARE TO KILL AS MANY AS POSSIBLE!" Sectrilis yelled as the battle began.

"Welcome Jack Holmes even now the sith are dealing with your Jedi friends while you and I have our fight" Desolatios snarled and charged Jack blocked and dodged their blades moving very quickly.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Jack yelled as their blades locked.

"I have taken to your ship I forsee this as my last battle" Desolatios sneered as their blades unlocked and they met in flashes of light.

"Project Power activating" A computerised voice said as Desolatios glowed with power.

"Ironic where you were born where you were trained under Kenobi will be where you die" Desolatios sneered as their battle intensified throughout the room as windows broke as Jack incorporated the shadows into the battle.

"Desolatios surrender it doesn't have to end in death" Jack said as he blocked more energy.

"What and live in Jedi custody never" Desolatios snarled throwing the energy Jack collided with the wall and fell unconscious.

"Jack you can't give up" he heard Mikaela Curtis and Alicia say in his head as shadowy energy filled him.

"What" Desolatios said as Jack got back up seemingly unscathed.

"This ends now" Jack snarled lifting up his arms and fired bursts of Shadowy energy dispelling the red energy and Jack charged a splash of blood followed and Desolatios's body fell sliced down the middle.

"RETREAT LORD DESOLATIOS IS DEAD AS YOUR NEW EMPEROR WE MUST REGROUP!" Sectrilis yelled pressing a button on his wrist Jack looked around the room sadly as he distinctively heard beeping he looked at Yoda's chair.

"Shit!" Jack yelled and ran back to his ship Alicia lay unconscious by his chess board deciding to move her into the quarters later he took off and watched sadly as Coruscant blew up entering hyperspace he went back to check on Alicia.

"Today the Sith lost project power and Lord Desolatios but the Jedi won't be blinded by victory they know we will return and Jack Holmes will personally die by my hand" Sectrilis said as they assembled on Korriban the sith mourned the loss of their king and cheered for their new king.

"40 brave Jedi we have lost today remembered they will be" Yoda said as they held the funeral for Mace Ki-Adi Kit and 37 others who lost their lives Mace Ki-Adi and Kit died fighting Sectrilis himself.

"Tomorrow we will Celebrate the temporary peace we gained with the governments but we must be vigilant our enemies will return" Obi-wan said as the funeral ended the next morning they attended an awards ceremony Yoda accepted the award for the dead.

"Now I call up the man who ended the darkness war the killer of Darth Desolatios Jack Holmes" Tony Abbott said Jack sighed and got up as people applauded him he shook hands with him a forced smile on his face because everybody knew he had no love for politics.

"Now I accept this award not for me but for Luke for Caitlin for Alicia's parents and all those good people who died in the fucking war" Jack said sitting back down with the award he felt he did not deserve the award so mind made up he gave it to Alicia.

Two years later Mikaela and Curtis were being trained by Obi-wan and Siri at the temple while Jack was at school.

"Jack Holmes for two long years we prepared we grew stronger now the endgame is nearing" Sectrilis sneered watching him play soccer for a sport class.

"My Lord do we proceed" a sith trooper asked walking up to him.

"Yes attack kill as many as possible Holmes is mine" Sectrilis sneered the troopers charged with a battle cry Jack turned and all hell broke loose students were falling left and right as Jack cut down the troopers he heard a landing and turned.

"Sectrilis you've returned at last" Jack said as their blades met.

"Now that I have returned I have plans Holmes and you will stand in the way of project endgame" Sectrilis sneered and left Jack looked around it was a massacre plain and simple.

"The second war has begun" Jack told the council solemnly.

"What is project endgame?" Obi-wan said.

"I don't know" Jack said impatiently before leaving and watching the dying light as sunset turned into night.

"Bothering him something is" Yoda said finally.

"Master I think Sectrilis's project endgame and the fact Alicia could be involved is bothering him" Obi-wan said Yoda closed his eyes.

"Master Skywalker bring her to the temple you must protected she must be" Yoda said Anakin nodded ending the hologram.

Even though Alicia was safe Sectrilis was getting ruthless he was gaining ground as fast as he lost it Jack and Sectrilis met 100 times on the battlefield each time fighting to a stalemate.

"How long until project endgame is complete?" Sectrilis asked.

"Another 5 months" Millenious replied.

"My Lord all the world's leaders have gathered aboard air force one Master Yoda is also aboard" Ravage said walking in.

"Shoot it down kill them all" Sectrilis ordered Ravage smirked.

"It will be done My lord" Ravage said Yoda sighed bored already.

"We have incoming" the pilot said the little grand master sensed it and closed his eyes awaiting death as the sent missile hit the plane killing everyone aboard Jack staggered before closing his eyes sensing Yoda's passing.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WE HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THE ONE OF THE BEST HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sectrilis laughed.

"My Lord do we plan another attack" Ravage asked.

"No give them time to mourn then we will drive the Jedi into extinction" Sectrilis said with a sneer.

"Master Yoda will always be our grandmaster" Obi-wan finished the remainder of the council met.

"Sectrilis wants to get rid of the best and then finish it" Jack said solemnly.

"Do you have any idea who's next?" Agen asked Jack shook his head.

"What I do know is he'll give us a month or two to mourn" Jack replied sighing.

"And with the world leaders dead the world will be in an uproar with elections and all that crap so like it or not we are on our own" Anakin said sighing.

Three months later Sectrilis attacked in a vengeance his ships decimated the whole of Europe no one survived.

"You were right Anakin we are alone the world is scared" Alicia said her training had come a long way so had Mikaela and Curtis.

"Alicia go to him spend some time with Jack" Anakin ordered she nodded and left the room carrying a spare plate of chicken Celery and chips that she cooked.

"I've brought you dinner" She said Jack gave a stiff nod.

"Place it on the table" he ordered and she placed it on the table.

"Jack are you alright?" she asked Jack had never left the window all day the smoke from the still smouldering Europe could be seen in the sky.

"When will this end because I am tired all this shit all this fighting" Jack said turning to her.

"I don't know Jack" she said hugging him he pushed her away.

"Go back to Anakin we can be together when this fucking war is over" Jack said she tearfully nodded leaving and Jack resumed his stare down with the sky.

In the coming months the whole world except for Australia had been completely destroyed the Jedi were packing up their temple into their ships Alicia Mikaela Mara and Curtis had already left the planet they were among the healers taking the younglings to the temple on Tython that's when project endgame began.

"Destroy the last of this world" Sectrilis ordered Jack was the last one on planet emptying the archives when he heard the explosions.

"Oh Son of a bitch" Jack muttered grabbing the finished data stick well if he was going to kill Sectrilis best be now.

"Only one Jedi on Earth eh oh this is going to be easy" Sectrilis said.

"My Lord it's him" Ravage replied Sectrilis very smartly left as the last of the world died and his ships exploded the shadow had fired it's superlaser.

"Well I've got a world to mourn and a temple to get to let's get this over with" Jack said jumping from his ship Sectrilis charged with a roar and the duel began.

"The final battle has begun the last of the sith and the Jedi of shadows" Alicia said eyes glowing silver before collapsing.

"Alicia I need to get you to the healers and fast" Mikaela said worriedly.

"What happened?" Anakin asked having just arrived.

"She said something about the final battle beginning her eyes were glowing silver than she just collapsed" Mikaela said.

"I'M SICK OF YOU GETTING IN THE WAY EVERY SINGLE TIME!" Sectrilis yelled sending lightning Jack sent the energy back as Sectrilis began to glow.

"Oh son of a bitch" Jack muttered dodging the red blast of energy.

"I WILL END YOU!" Sectrilis yelled sending more energy at the Jedi Master and Jack countered with the shadows blowing each other back the two slashed at each other duelling along the charred ground as flames licked the surrounding buildings "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Sectrilis increased the power transforming into a monstrous beast as seven mysterious emeralds surrounded Jack and he glowed black and he began flying around the Godzilla like Sectrilis who swatted at him.

"HEY UGLY YOUR BREATH STINKS!" Jack yelled and had to dodge a jet of flame.

"DIE ALREADY YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" Sectrilis yelled picking up the burning eureka tower and threw it at him Jack flew through the windows and hit Sectrilis in the eye with his Lightsabre.

"Take that ugly" Jack quipped and dodged more flames.

"ROAARRRRRRRR!" Sectrilis roared and slashed.

"Oh son of a bitch" Jack muttered and winced in pain as it sliced his leg open he grabbed the arm and yanked.

"LET GO OFF ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sectrilis yelled as Jack span and threw Sectrilis into the bass straight the waves bounced off the monster's legs as water covered the ruined city of Melbourne as Jack sent shadow lasers at Sectrilis who swatted at him.

"Missed me dissed me now kiss my Lightsabre" Jack said cutting off the monster's snout.

"OW HOW CAN I SMELL NOW!" Sectrilis yelled about to send more flames but it backfired destroying the arm Jack grabbed in an explosion.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jack yelled as claw embedded itself into his other leg which Jack removed revealing more blood hating what he about to do he flew inside the hole and flew out of the brain.

"YOU BAS-" Sectrilis yelled at the blood covered Jack half his own and half belonging to Sectrilis the monster soon fell backwards into a watery grave and Jack flew back onto his ship.

"R4 let's leave this dead world behind head to Tython" Jack ordered as the shadow's dispersed.

"BEEP BLOOP!" R4 whistled as Jack turned and through the viewpoint Sectrilis was coming in hot Jack fired the superlaser and Sectrilis exploded into teeny tiny pieces.

"Now Let's get out of here" Jack said collapsing unconscious and once in hyperspace R4 moved him into the medbay and beeped in alarm Jack was losing vital signs fast.

"I don't know how it's happening but she's dying" The medidroid said.

"Can you stop it?" Curtis asked the medidrois shook it's head.

"If she dies it will destroy Jack" Obi-wan said.

"Unless he's also dying" Mikaela said as the heart monitor stopped and her body disappeared in silver light.

"No" Obi-wan whispered meanwhile aboard the shadow Jack sensing her death passed on body disappearing in a black light the shadow soon landed.

"Well R4 where is he?" Mikaela asked R4 beeped sadly she gasped.

"What is it?" her master asked concernedly.

"Jack's gone" she replied breaking down.

"As many predict after wars life goes on you rebuild that is what I want the Jedi to do move on rebuild" Obi-wan read from Jack's autobiography he wrote one day at his and Alicia's funeral and that is what they would do rebuild in the force Jack and Alicia watched they were together in the afterlife that's what they wanted the moment Alicia passed away Jack followed as the force wished it.

**Jack: rewrite over now go enjoy yourselves.**


End file.
